A Young Adult's Tale of Slave Leia & Jabba the Hutt-Definitive Edition
by erikascandle
Summary: What really happened to Leia while she was enslaved to Jabba the Hutt? The galaxy will never know for sure; enter this story. Based entirely upon strongly suggestive elements, themes, and nuances of behavior in the film, this is a hypothesis of what actually happened between Leia and Jabba the Hutt in a realistic, yet unflinching, light. (*CW: Nonconsent, molestation, humiliation.)
1. The Slave's Embrace

Part 1: The Slave's Embrace

Princess Leia Organa watched, mortified, as her lover was taken away. How foolish, how half-cocked had her plan been? And where did it leave Han and her other friends, now?

A hand grabbed her arm, and Leia tensed, only to find Lando, still in his disguise as a palace guard. She had almost forgotten he was there, and was glad, even fleetingly hopeful, to see him.

"Wait," a deep, gurgling voice broke into Leia's consciousness. Tensing, she turned fearfully to its source. Jabba the Hutt was reclining on the floor in a previously-hidden alcove, waving his short, fat arms toward himself. "Bring _her_ to _me_."

Then a Gamorrean guard came up beside her and took her other arm. Leia kept her gaze away from Lando's, not wanting to blow his cover as he wordlessly changed gears and pulled her other arm and moved her forward.

As they neared Jabba, the guard's hand released Leia's arm, and she heard a muffled thump somewhere right behind her, and Lando's hand released her other arm; he'd been shoved aside. Leia felt both of the guard's hands seize her biceps and push her harder, heading directly to the Hutt, without any sign of slowing down.

Now was definitely not a time to show any signs of confusion or fear. Leia steeled herself, even as she was pushed closer and closer to Jabba, until she was within his chubby arm's reach. "We have powerful friends," she stammered; it was all she could think of saying as the front of her body was shoved directly against the Hutt's huge, round belly. She had to switch to breathing through her mouth as foul bodily odor began to assault her nostrils. _Why_ could Jabba possibly want her shoved so close to himself? As an afterthought, she added, "You're gonna regret this!"

As the guard pushed her even more firmly up against Jabba's bulk, which dimpled around her frame with sickeningly wet squelching sounds, Leia tried to arch her upper body back, but she was shoved closer and closer, the slimy sounds of the Hutt's flesh growing louder as Jabba grumbled, "I'm sure." A third hand—Jabba's—pressed against Leia's back, and the guard repositioned one hand between her shoulders, shoving her upper body forward until her face was within inches of the Hutt's.

" _Leia_ _aaaahh…_ "

The very way that the Hutt pronounced Leia's name—drawing it out into such a long, foul breath until it was transformed into such a foul, _filthy_ -sounding word—made Leia's resolve crumble; and then all at once she realized that he pronounced it as his huge tongue emerged, spilling out thick dribbles of slime as he licked his lips. Utterly disgusted, she turned her head, squeezed her eyes shut, and uttered a loud groan of repulsion. "Augh- _uhhh…_ "

Behind her closed eyes, she could hear C3-PO nearby as he helplessly whimpered, " _Ohhh_ , I can't bear to watch." _Sorry to put you through this, Threepio_ , Leia thought sourly.

She could hear Jabba grumble thickly, still slurping at his lips. Any time she'd previously witnessed the Hutt slobbering had been unwholesome at worst - but at least she had only ever seen the action from a safe, bearable distance. As he was doing it mere inches from her face, with the wet sounds mixing with his grumbles and moans, a miasma of warm, humid _smells_ drifting over her features, it was far too disgusting to bear.

The Hutt's pet lizard-monkey cackle from nearby—and then it occurred to her that this was _exactly_ Jabba's intent: to make her show a sign of weakness, to undermine her with something that not even _she_ could bear.

Jabba chuckled, still slobbering, and Leia was sickened to feel his big belly quake against her body. _Nice try, Jabba_ , she thought, and although she still grimaced, she turned back to face the Hutt—only to immediately regret the decision...for Jabba's tongue, still hanging thickly out over his lips, curled up to wetly meet her face, and before she could react, he managed to slobber a beastly kiss upon her lips.

Leia was almost grateful for the laughter of the sick audience which then rose around her, because it almost completely drowned out a second, even more deeply horrified moan that escaped her slime-slathered lips.

Retracting his tongue, Jabba bellowed, "But in the meantime, I shall _thoroughly_ enjoy the pleasure of your company."

Leia, spitting the foul taste that had managed to slip into her mouth, froze and glared at Jabba. His particular choice of words, along with the knowing chuckles that arose around her, made her skin crawl with the disturbing possibilities that she simply could not bear to give more than fleeting thoughts to.

#

Over a year before, Han Solo, Leia's lover, an intergalactic smuggler-turned-Rebel, had been captured and brought to an old former partner of his, the loathsome Jabba the Hutt, to whom he owed a large unpaid debt. It had taken quite a lot of time and resources, but she, along with her friend Luke, and Han's friends and fellow Rebels Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian, had been able to track down the Hutt's palace.

Luke was only able to do so much; he had been communicating from the planet Dagobah, where he had been training with his Jedi master Yoda for some time now.

First, Lando had gone into the palace in disguise, sending remote transmissions to confirm that Han was indeed there. Two days later, two droids that had proven to be key members of her Rebel gang, were dispatched to Jabba's palace with a message from Luke: they would serve him as gifts in exchange for Han's safe return. Lando would independently escape soon after, and all would be well. However, the greedy Hutt kept the droids as prisoners and ignored the deal, so Leia had to take matters into her own hands.

Disguising herself with the confiscated armor of a captured bounty hunter known as Boushh, Leia took Chewie as a false prisoner to Jabba's palace, trying to land a bogus bargain for the Wookee. Jabba agreed, and with all the pieces in place, that night, she made her move.

Han was exactly as she'd last seen him, incarcerated in a framed carbonite mold, which Jabba had hung on a wall in his private art gallery, a sick trophy. Freeing him, Leia unmasked herself; although Han was temporarily blinded from his carbonite hibernation he was otherwise mercifully, beautifully alive _!_

Then Jabba's horrible laughter had erupted from behind the gallery's closed curtain, and Leia had frozen, completely unsure of what to do. Somehow, the Hutt had learned of her plan, and she and Han were immediately apprehended. It was painfully pathetic to watch Han try to bargain with Jabba. The Hutt what here and all of his offers, and ordered him to be taken away; Leia watched helplessly, knowing that in all likelihood, Han would be brought to a darkened prison cell, where at the very least, he would have time to heal.

#

" _First_ , however," Jabba continued, "let's get you into something a little more appropriate..."

The sinking sensation in her gut increased tenfold, then, and as the Gammorean guard pulled her back from the Hutt, flesh nosily _peeled_ away from where it had stuck to her clothes, she shivered.

Boba Fett, the Empire-allied bounty hunter who'd captured Han, came forth. "We need to check for weapons," came his processed voice through his helmet, which nodded at her. "She's a resourceful one."

"That she is," Jabba said, and Leia's skin crawled as he licked his lips again, staring at her in a way that made her more uncomfortable than uneasy.

As Fett came over, Leia closed her eyes again, feeling almost dizzy with helplessness. The bounty hunter unceremoniously patted down her arms and legs, checking for any outfit for any concealed weaponry. Finding none, he then began to remove her weapons belt and jerkin. Off came the spare breathing packs for use in the harsh Tatooine desert air, which she'd worn only as part of the disguise. Convinced that she was clean, Fett told Jabba he was done.

"Process her, Melina," Jabba said. "Bring her back in the morning."

Leia was both relieved and even more uncertain as a pale, black-haired woman in a form-fitting red jumpsuit came forth and half-bowed to Jabba. "Master," she said, and began to walk away. As the guard shoved her after, headed for one of the massive connecting hallways, Leia glared back at Jabba a final time. He licked his lips, slime dribbling thickly down his chins, and then he was out of sight.

 _I have a bad feeling about this_ , Leia thought.

#

After she'd been let out of the main chamber, Melina and the guard had led Leia through the darkened corridors, passing curious and amused onlookers until they reached a wide, closed door. Inside, Leia's fears of her intended fate were increased tenfold she saw the occupants of the chamber beyond: a multitude of scantily-clad women—more than forty, Leia guessed—lounged about on decorative cushions and pillows.

It was a harem.

Melina told the guard to leave, and after he did, she proved herself to be more professionally-minded than cruel. As soon as the door was closed, she instructed Leia to remove her desert garb. "Don't worry," she said. "He's a pervert, even by Hutt standards, but he's not _that_ perverse."

"How comforting," Leia muttered.

She felt dry crumbling sensation on her upper lip, and realized that Jabba's slime must have dried out on her skin. She wiped her gloved hand across her mouth, then reluctantly obliged Melina's instructions.

As Leia undressed, she pondered the purpose of this strange affair. If Jabba's intentions were truly not to take advantage of human women (or other species, for that matter, as Leia glimpsed Rodian, Theelin, Askajian, and other varieties of humanoid slaves strutting about), then why all this? Why own a _harem_?

Leia's lips tightened the more she thought more about the situation at hand: a typical Hutt, the vile gangster no doubt dabbled in the flesh trade, which made Leia hate him all the more, and pity the poor women all around her.

It took a couple of minutes; Leia's desert suit had dual thermal layers that had to be independently unfastened and removed. As it all came off, Melina took it all, folded it, and bunched it under her arm.

And as for Leia being put among the slaves' ranks? It only made sense that Jabba sought to humiliate and degrade her, no doubt to befoul her image: a Rebel leader and the orphaned Princess of her home planet of Alderaan, caught in the act of rescuing her loved one, and—

 _Han._

 _Leia_ took a heavy breath as she pushed her pants off of her slender legs. For a moment, she had a strange, fleeting image of her lover in the warm, crushing embrace of Chewie, but she doubted that he'd be lucky enough to be put in the same prison cell. She shook the lucid image out of her head and finished undressing.

"We'll get you cleaned and outfitted in the morning," Melina said as Leia reached her underwear. Leia stopped and looked up at Melina, who closed her eyes and shook her head matter-of-factly, and Leia paled.

Melina said, "You don't really have any choice in how much you can wear, but I'll let you stay in those for tonight. But tomorrow..." She shrugged. "That won't be up to me."

Leia swallowed hard. There was no reason she should show her vulnerability now any more then when she was in Jabba's presence; yet she felt some kind of relief, even comfort, with Melina. She had an instinctive feeling that this woman, along with the slumbering or half-awake women around her, posed no threat to her, not while she was there among them. They probably weren't even in here by choice, she realized; the Hutts were known for their collecting of everything from wealth, treasures, and art to their shameless use of people. No, the women here—Melina included—were _slaves_.

"I understand," Leia muttered. "Thanks."

Melina pursed her lips, then nodded, as if unused to such a response, then showed Leia to an unoccupied nest of cushions.

#

The next morning, after a restless sleep, Leia had almost convinced herself that it had all been some awful dream—until she sat up and saw her bare legs, and remembered the events of the night before. She pulled herself upright and drew her legs closely to her chest, hugging her arms around her shins.

Around her, the slaves were rising. Most of them moved about on their own, although she watched pairs and even trios got ready for whatever they did for the day. Some disappeared and reappeared through a door on the far side; she hoped it was a washroom, and was relieved to discover that it was.

Over the next hour, Leia sat around and waited for Melina to appear. She avoided meeting the occasional curious, even judging, looks from slaves around the room. There was a redheaded woman seemed particularly interested in her, but she didn't talk to her. Leia realized that Melina was the only person in the palace that she would feel comfortable talking to, and even there, she doubted that she could actually _trust_ her.

Leia's stomach began to grumble, and she clasped her hands over it. She was quite hungry; although she didn't see any food in the harem, she doubted that the slaves were starving. She'd not eaten anything since the afternoon before, when she'd been led (still in disguise) to her private chamber.

Most likely her belongings had been confiscated in the wake of her capture; besides a power pike and a few remaining travel morsels, there was nothing of any real value. Still, the thought the brought bitter taste of powerlessness, and her hands balled into fists.

 _Han, I will save you, somehow._

When Melina finally appeared, Leia rose and faced her, silently inquiring.

"Let's get you ready," Melina said. "Master Jabba is waiting for you."

Leia swallowed hard. She didn't like the sound of that.

#

"And...that should do it," Melina said, slipping a small gold fastener over the end of Leia's long hair, which she'd spent the past few minutes braiding into a single rope. She took Leia's biceps and guided her to turn in a small circle, and Leia gasped.

She had been more than a little put off by the skimpy implications of the outfit that had brought in for her. Surely, Leia had thought, there was more to her "appropriate" change of clothing than what she saw. Yet she held her tongue, as well as her judgment, until Melina was finished, and yet now, seeing it in its final presentation...

Leia was appalled at what looked back in the mirror before her. Beneath her gold-clasped hair, hooped, spike-ended earrings had been put through the holes in her ears. After being cleaned up (in a most degrading, if mercifully brief, time in the washroom with Melina), a subtle amount of makeup had been applied to Leia's eyes and lips, bringing out the finer aspects of her features. But further down—

"Lower your arms," Melina said, and only then did Leia realize she had pressed them around her abdomen. "I know you're not used to seeing yourself like this, but you will, soon." She shrugged with a snicker. "You'll _have_ to, honestly."

Leia took a deep breath, then obeyed. Her entire abdomen-most of her entire _body_ -was left exposed by the sickening design of her outfit. Two ornately-shaped gold frame cups, lined with soft linen, barely covered only the fronts of her breasts; they were held loosely in place by thin strings that formed an X across her back, exposing far too much cleavage than she was comfortable seeing. A gold serpent-coil armlet had been slipped up around her left bicep, and a long, wide bracelet was on her right wrist. Two decorated gold plates hung over her pelvis and upper backside, held together with gold oval rings that clasped over her upper hips. From these plates hung twin fringes of purple Lashka silk, leaving both of her legs entirely exposed but for the low boots on her feet—to say nothing of the discomforting feeling of cool air that touched everything, left quite exposed, beneath the revealing skirt.

She had been dressed, for whatever ultimate intents and purposes, as a _slave_.

She then realized that Melina had said something; silent with horror, she blinked and turned to the other woman, inquiring with her eyes what she had said.

"I asked if you need to visit the refresher before I bring you back to Jabba."

Leia didn't answer at first; she could hardly process any thought. After a moment's fleeting consideration, she swallowed hard and nodded.

"He has a portable one brought to his pets on occasion, but I thought you might want to go before you're with him."

 _Pets?_ Is that what Jabba thinks of his slaves? In a strange way, Leia almost took some comfort in this; better to be thought of as a pet than...

As Melina led the way to the refreshers, Leia closed her eyes, feeling more scared than she had in a long, long time..

 _Luke_ , she thought to herself—or to him, if he could somehow hear her— _please come soon._

#

" _Oooaaahh_..." the Hutt moaned thickly as Leia was led into the chamber before him. He was reclining upon his massive stone throne, a hookah set up for his convenience in the armrest beside him. Bib Fortuna stood before the throne, grinning toothily as he took her in. Hushed whispers, moans, gasps, and gossip arose all around her, and Leia could feel many gazes crawling over the exposed areas of her body. Her cheeks burning, she forced herself to look down at the floor before her booted feet.

There was a thump and a rustle of cloth, and Bib stepped before her. " _I_ shall bring her to him," he intoned, and Leia felt the guard release her.

 _Run_ , Leia thought. _Just run, grab the nearest weapon, and fight your way out._ But she knew she could do no such thing. Han, Chewie, and the droids were all still being held captive; and Lando, despite his disguise, was every bit a prisoner here as the rest of them. No, she couldn't go anywhere—not unless, not _until_ , Luke or some other form of help were to show up.

Then several cool, long-nailed fingers slipped around Leia's bare upper biceps, and Leia shivered. Bib chuckled, his breath by her ear making her shiver again as he whispered, "You don't make this hard, and _he_ won't." He seized her other shoulder and Leia didn't respond nor resist as he pushed her inexorably towards the throne.

"How _very_ satisfying," Jabba said. Leia's spell of embarrassment grew even more pronounced, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Leia Organa, the famous Rebellion leader, all _mine_..." Her shame abruptly disappeared, and she turned glaring eyes up at him. He licked his lips, fresh slime dribbling down his chins; foul though the beast was, she now faced him with spite more than disgust.

" _Princess_ , Master" Bib taunted, and Leia's fists balled at her sides. "Don't forget, she is the Princess of the great royal family of fallen Alderaan."

" _Princess_ Leia," Jabba chuckled, his eyes narrowing. "Behold, the great _Princess_ Leia!" he bellowed, raising his chunky arms. The Hutt burst out laughing, and Bib and several onlookers joined in on the cruel humor.

Leia, feeling herself tremble with rage, pursed her lips against the black responses she could feel welling up inside her. If last night was any indication, anything she said would be quickly used against her.

"Bring the _Princess_ to me," Jabba said, and Leia tensed, remembering what had happened the last time he'd made this command—and when she'd been wearing a full suit of clothing. She couldn't—she _refused_ to—ponder what he had in store for her this time.

She knew better than to make things difficult for Bib as he pushed her to the throne and half-instructed, half-pushed her up onto it—but she didn't give him the benefit of making the task any easier. She was only too aware of how much of her skin was on display as she lifted her bare legs up onto the throne, and was uncomfortably aware of Jabba's gaze upon her upper chest as she rose and straightened before him. His eyes lifted to meet hers as she did, and she gave him the coldest, most defiant glare she could muster as Bib climbed up beside her.

And the _smell_ of the Hutt! Perhaps she hadn't fully realized how right he was last night, but now, it was nearly overwhelming.

Then Bib grabbed Leia's upper arms and shoved her forward, and Leia's self-control shattered.

She groaned loudly with disgusted anticipation, twisting and writhing her upper body, trying to pull away from the moist warmth she felt in the air against her skin.

But before absolute, mindless panic could take over, Leia found herself recalling Melina's words: _He's a pervert, even by Hutt standards, but he's not_ that _perverse._ Leia took a fleeting moment of comfort in this, but then Bib's words intruded: _You don't make this hard, and he won't._

 _You will be alright,_ a third voice said, and Leia's struggle faltered.

 _Luke?_ _she thought._

 _You will be alright_ , his voice repeated. _Let him think he's won. Don't tempt him to hurt you or anyone else. Just stay alive, and you will be alright._

The entire exchange occurred in a heartbeat's time, and Leia had no time to think about how he was communicating with her—or how close he may be, if that was any indication. She just knew he was right: she needed to stay alive, for her own sake, as well as for that of her friends. Jabba might have some pretty disgusting ideas in mind for her, but if what Melina said was true, even he would have certain limitations on what he would do, no matter how much enjoyment he was getting out of her captivity.

Biting her lower lip, Leia took a deep breath and forced herself to remain as calm as she could possibly be…as her half-naked body was shoved into Jabba's slimy, waiting arms.

She closed her eyes and let out a shaky, whimpering breath as the exposed flesh of her stomach met Jabba's lumpy, squishy, greasy skin. She couldn't help but feel just how _naked_ her body really was; it was impossible to do so as she was shoved closer and closer against the Hutt, his warm, greasy flesh seeming to fluidly _spread_ across her belly the more they made contact, squelching like so much foul, noisy mud as she was pushed-as she _sank-_ into its thick mass.

She could feel a keening groan forming in the back of her throat, but she pursed her lips, muffling it to a whimpered " _HnnnnNNNHH—!"_

 _NO_. She willed herself into silence.

She would _not_ abandon her better judgments to disgust and fear; that was clearly what Jabba wanted. She was determined to not give the Hutt the satisfaction he sought from her.

Then Jabba shifted slightly, the multitude of gelatinous rolls massed beneath his chin squishing and slipping around against Leia's upper abdomen as he moved. She felt warmth as his thick, flabby arm reached around her half-naked torso; fat fingers spread over her skin as he pressed his hand between her shoulder blades, and then he pulled her _even closer_ , and the fronts of her scantily-clad breasts sank into his flesh with such ease that for a wildly claustrophobic moment, she thought his bulk might devour her completely.

She uttered another faint whimper through her sealed lips, her nostrils flaring—and oh Force _,_ _the_ _smell!_

Finding herself debating breathing through her mouth so she didn't have to inhale any more of the Hutt's rank odors and knowing such a choice would invite her to once again cry aloud in her repulsion, she had a fleeting, maniacal urge to giggle at the hopelessness of her situation.

Then Bib released her arms, and Leia lifted her hands to her sides, half-poising them in a physical debate to somehow try to push herself away, but too late: she felt her breasts meet Jabba's slimy rolls, the gold frames of her top pressing firmly upon her flesh. Jabba's free hand slid onto the lower left of her abdomen, and now she _did_ try to push herself away, pressing her hands against the front of his belly, which was so much slick, greasy _dough_ beneath them. She plucked them away from his flesh, experiencing a full-body shudder as the Hutt pulled her inexorably closer, shoving her pelvis into his belly with a _most_ disconcerting question of intent.

" _Leiaaaahhghhhlllllllh_..." Jabba uttered, his huge tongue spilling out of his mouth, stretching and quivering towards Leia's face, and from his toothless lower jaw, thick gobs of horrible saliva _poured_ out, so much foul, sticky liquid that spilled upon the far-too-exposed tops of her breasts.

That did it.

Leia allowed herself a loud, raw vocal reproach, turning her head to give it voice just as the Hutt managed to lick the side of her jaw: " _Augh-UHNNHH!_ "

His tongue was lumpy, yet slick with the warm corruption that oozed from its every inch, slipping and slopping as it smeared his foul saliva upon her skin.

 _Oh Force, I can't do this_ , Leia thought. Taking another heavy breath, her breasts heaving into his squishy bulk, she moaned again, louder.

The slimy sounds of his dribbling maw were a horrifying cacophony in her ears, and the rank odors welling out from his gullet were a noisome horror on her nostrils. Leia groaned and whimpered and grimaced loudly, helplessly turning her head back and forth, and only stopped when the wet sounds before her ended.

Leia heard Jabba slurping his wet lips, chortling thickly at her disgust—or, she was even more horrified to imagine, perhaps _savoring her taste_.

She could feel every quake and jiggle of his flesh against her half-naked body, and allowed herself another loud groan as Jabba slurped again. "Proceed," he grumbled, and as Leia's disgust and fear rose, so did her moans.

She had been so deeply focused upon her struggle that she'd barely heard the metallic jangling sounds until their source had been brought beside her. She looked down to her left in time to see two Jawas following along the age-stained and bulk-flattened animal hides that covered the throne beside Jabba's tail, bringing a long, thin, coiled chain towards her. They stopped, and held out to Bib, whose taloned fingers carefully, even _daintily_ , plucked something out from the mass of links and slowly lifted it.

 _So this is it_ , Leia thought as Bib raised the metal object, holding it open in both hands, revealing more and more the sheer length of the chain trailing behind it. Leia closed her eyes as the cold metal brushed her chin and kissed her neck, and Bib's forearms pressed against the sides of Leia's face as he pushed the two halves of the slave-collar around her neck, their ends meeting with metallic click that sounded like hopeless eternity.

"Princess Leia," Jabba gurgled, an undertone of cruel humor in his voice. "Princess Leia, enslaved." He licked her face again, making her groan. " _My_ slave," he chuckled, flabs jiggling again.

" _Slave_ Leia!" Bib snickered.

Jabba laughed, his thick flesh squishing and jiggling against Leia's stomach. " _Leia khankee_ ," he said. " _Tooma Leia khankee._ My pretty little Slave Leia..." Leia closed her eyes as his tongue emerged and stretched toward her face once again.

#

When Jabba finally released her, she was quick to step away-but the Hutt was quick to grab the chain within a chunky arm's length. He held it firmly, stopping her from going anywhere as the Jawas draped the majority of its slack over the huge base of the Hutt's tail. Leia watched fearfully, her face wrinkled into a grimace of repulsion, the slime-smeared tops of her heaving breasts cool where the air touched them, as the Jawas secured its end somewhere behind the throne, out of her sight and out of her resourceful mind.

The Hutt ushered Bib and the Jawas off of his throne, and requested some music. It was only then that Leia noticed the absence of his pet lizard-monkey; perhaps it was elsewhere in the palace. Not that she'd miss the obnoxious creature; she only fleetingly realized that she was so intently pondering this out of a desperate ignorance of the horror she had been subjected to.

Nearby, the band began to play a melodic, upbeat tune. And then Jabba turned his big, orange eyes to her. "Dance."

Leia froze. What a few dances she knew were only appropriate to official gatherings, and could only be performed with another bipedal being. What did he possibly think she could—

"Move your body," Jabba said, his eyes wandering shamelessly over Leia as he raised his chain-wielding hand, a fat finger poking uncomfortably toward her pelvis. "Dance for me, _Slave Leia_."

Hearing herself addressed in such a degrading, demoralizing term was, in retrospect, something of a blessing; it reinvigorated and old and powerful emotion: anger. Embarrassment, repulsion, fear—all vanished as deep spite took root, and Leia straightened before him, lifting her head and glaring back at him in silent defiance.

 _Don't tempt him to hurt you or anyone else._

Leia wouldn't, but she also knew that obedience could be viewed as suspicious. She had to make her struggle seem genuine. Depending on how long she stayed here, she would have to act like she was going through phases of defiance, reluctance, defeat, and ultimately, submission.

Jabba watched her silent protest for a long moment, then nodded. "I expected as much," he said, and lifting his arm, he gave a quick, powerful tug on the chain—so powerful, in fact, that it caught her quite off-guard. She could never have expected the bloated, flabby Hutt to be so strong, and was thrown forward out of her balance, and nearly fell to her knees, only just managing to catch herself.

She straightened before him, and watched as he switched the chain to his other hand, higher up along its length, and pulled slowly, steadily back. Her hands flew up to grab the chain between his hand and her neck, and she braced her feet to stand her ground; but it was all too late, and she was too close to him for it to matter. He drew her right back towards himself, pressing his hand to her lower waist and pulling her half-naked body up against his once again, making her cringe.

" _Leia khankee_ ," Jabba said, his breath a rank and hot cloud upon her features. _Slave Leia._

She steeled herself to be put through another humiliating display, but was surprised when the Hutt said in an even, matter-of-fact tone, "You would do well to learn that when I want you to come to me, _you come to me_." She said nothing; he pulled the chain, forcing her face closer to his, and said, "Do you understand, girl?"

Leia remained silent. She didn't want to resist him too much, but she knew that suddenly acting obedient would be just as troublesome for her. Showing only her repulsion, she glared up at him and, after a moment, nodded slowly.

He slurped at her face, and she managed to keep her repulsion down to a grumble in the back of her throat. "You may sit," he said, and much to her surprise, he let go of the chain, its upper length dropping noisily down the center of her top's gold frames, the metal links cold where they touched the exposed middle of her breasts.

Leia pulled back from him, pursing her lips against the grimace they yearned to form as his clammy skin _peeled_ away from hers. She moved slowly, waiting for him to have an abrupt (if perfectly intentional) change of mind; but true to his word, he made no move upon her as she stepped slowly back on the throne.

She turned around, looking for a spot along the front edge, as far from him as the chain would allow; as she lowered herself, she heard another metallic jangle, and tensing, she glared back at him as he gathered up more of the chain from his tail.

"Not that far," he said, and pointed to the base of his belly. "Here, _khankee_."

Leia narrowed her eyes. _Of course_ , she thought. He wanted her nearby; privacy and personal space meant nothing to him; clearly, he was exhibiting more of his demoralizing control.

She stepped gingerly closer, and began to lower herself to the cushions before him, when the chain jingled again. Tensing, she turned to him, and he pointed straight down; he wanted her to sit _directly_ in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Leia resentfully forced herself to sit down directly in front of him—then gasped at what she saw.

Four dancers had entered the chamber; she recognized at least two of them from the harem. They were dancing to the music, twisting and writhing their bodies in shameless exploit, all the more demeaningly emphasized by their skimpy outfits. It was deeply repulsive to watch, and the other movements were so graceful, so hypnotic, she couldn't help herself.

"Learn what you can, Slave Leia," Jabba said behind her. There was a metallic clink, and Leia braced herself, but too late: the collar rotated on her neck and dug painfully into her throat, and thrown off-balance, she fell helplessly back upon Jabba's huge belly with a sickening, fleshly _plop_ , rocking with the quaking impact of the wobbling mound of flesh.

 _Luke_ , she thought as Jabba's hand dropped to her bare shoulder and rubbed slowly around in an awkward, discomforting caress, _I don't know how much longer I can do this_.

#

Just as the song ended, a small droid carted in a small, portable refresher, much like ones used at public events—but without any sort of walls or coverage. "For you," Jabba said, dropping the length of chain beside her.

After a momentary debate of when the hell else she would be able to relieve herself, she reluctantly slid off the throne and went over to it, balling her fists at her sides as she glanced around. She had no doubt that she'd be given no privacy—and as she quickly crouched over it and pulled aside her rear skirt, she resentfully learned that she was right.

#

After, Jabba tugged the chain, commanding her back onto his throne. Once she was there, he drew her against himself once again—but this apparently hadn't been enough satisfaction.

Slipping a chunky arm around her lower abdomen, he pressed her hips uncomfortably closer to his gut. Leia raised her arms, ready to push herself away, and found herself faltering when Jabba began to speak.

" _This_ ," he said, giving her hips a squeeze so her pelvis rammed more firmly into his belly, "is my slave's embrace. It is a display of respect; all of my slave girls do this. Given time, you will assume this position whenever I wish. Understand?"

Leia exhaled a disgusted breath through her nostrils as she glared at Jabba, her skin crawling everywhere that it was moistly touched by the Hutt's filthy, heaving flesh.

This position, this "slave's embrace," clearly served as nothing more than a degrading and humiliating posture to objectify the female body. _Respect?_ she wanted to spit back in his face, but knew better than to try and challenge him now. With nothing else to say, she nodded grimly.

Licking his lips, Jabba gave her lower body another shove, then unlatched his hands from her waist.

Leia couldn't pull away fast enough—but just as she began to turn away, he gave another tug on the chain, and she threw fire at him with her eyes.

" _Da eitha_ _,_ " he commanded, pointing a fat finger down at his belly. _Come here_ _._

Leia glared at Jabba for a long moment, took a deep breath as she weighed her options.

Jabba yanked the chain again. " _Da eitha, khankee_ ," he repeated, more curtly.

Taking a deep breath, Leia frustratingly decided to acquiesce—if only so that she could get this degrading task over with sooner.

She stepped forward, cringing as she forced herself slowly back into Jabba's arms—before faltering when the bare flesh of her belly came into contact with his moist flesh.

She'd had more than her share of being forced to come in contact with his body already; what did it really matter now if she were to—

The Hutt's hands suddenly grabbed her hips; Leia gasped as his bloated fingers and the cold links of the chain uncomfortably touched the exposed areas of her backside where the Lashka silk failed to cover, and _pulled_.

" _Ungh_ ," she grumbled as she reluctantly twisted her lower body away from his groping hands and pressed her too-too-naked stomach and pelvis more firmly against the thick, soft flesh of his belly. She felt _so_ disgusted—so disgust _ing_ —for having to perform this act, and only barely felt relief when the Hutt lowered his hands.

" _Ah,_ " Jabba groaned. " _Dada nanichimo, ooneetah, Leia khankee!_ " _Good. Do that again, Slave Leia!_

Taking a heavy breath, Leia stepped back, and when Jabba blinked, she moved forward again and resumed his loathsome… _slave's embrace_ , her fists balled at her sides as she gave a halfhearted ram to her pelvis, emphasizing the position.

Satisfied at last, the Hutt licked his lips—and then her face. Leia groaned through her slimy lips, turning away and blushing hotly as the audience around them burst out laughing. Jabba joined in the laughter, his big belly jiggling and rubbing against Leia's lower body, and he mercifully lowered the chain. Leia finally stepped back and began to turn—

The chain snapped taut again with a hard _yank_ , and she closed her eyes resentfully.

" _Da eitha, Leia khankee_!"

#

Later, Jabba held a holographic conference with two of his cronies, who were finalizing a drug deal elsewhere on Tatooine. Leia found herself averting her gaze as C3-PO was summoned by his side to interpret, but the droid thankfully didn't comment on her state of undress or captivity. Several times during the conference, Jabba gave brief tugs on the chain, making Leia tense; but fortunately, he seemed too involved in the deal to pay more attention to her.

After the conference ended, Jabba asked Leia if she was hungry; by that point, starving, she had no choice but to nod. A chef arrived, pushing in a hover-cart full of assorted foods; it was impossible to tell what some of them were, and others were so absolutely disgusting that Leia wouldn't dare go near them. She ate with abandon, filling her stomach with more food than she usually ate outside of a banquet, marveling as she did how good some of the more edible-looking items were. Jabba waited for her to take her fill, and then he had the cart elevated beside his armrest. The noisy slurps and slobbers were almost too much for Leia to listen to, but she was grateful that from above, Jabba couldn't see her face.

Another deal occurred later, this time in person. A weapons dealer arriving with a batch of powerful blasters and dizzying prices. The dealer's scarred face frowned more than once as he glanced Leia over.

Once the deal was finished, the dealer pointed to Leia and asked Jabba if she was who he thought he was.

"She is indeed," the Hutt proclaimed proudly, and yanked up on the chain, forcing Leia to her feet. Leia blushed as Jabba ordered her to turn around where she stood, showing her off like she was some object. Leia glared into Jabba's eyes as she came to face him, and she could hear the dealer laughing behind her—and all the more when Jabba yanked the chain.

 _Oh, no_ , Leia thought; but rather than putting up a struggle and risking coming across as all the more pathetic in her captivity than she already was, she swallowed her pride and gingerly assumed the slave's embrace.

The dealer chuckled heartily, clapping his hands in approval as Jabba licked at her face, once again referring to her as Slave Leia. She was only too grateful that the dealer then turned the conversation back to the transaction at hand, and Jabba released Leia. She sat down before him, rubbing the slime from her face and blushing furiously.

After the deal was done, and guards had taken the weapons away, Jabba ordered Leia to go onto the floor before the throne. He threw the chain onto the throne beside her, and all the slackened links elevated her tension as she reluctantly rose before him.

Her fears were fully realized when the band began to play music; yet she climbed off the throne and adjusted her loose garments as best as she could before turning to face the Hutt, who then commanded her to dance.

 _I'd sooner do your filthy embrace,_ she thought. She had only seen Jabba's dancers perform once before, and couldn't recall having learned anything from it. The music kept playing, however, and Jabba continued to stare down at her. "Dance for me, Slave Leia," he growled.

 _Just stay alive_ , Leia thought, and raising her arms above her head and closing her eyes, she thought back as hard and deeply and she could on her memories of watching the other dancers, and tried to make her body follow what she saw.

It was a clumsy and graceless performance, and the unwieldy chain proved to be a cumbersome hindrance; but as the song continued and grew more and more pronounced, she found her body moving fairly independently, her hips rocking and gyrating, her torso twisting in ways she didn't know she was capable of beyond any of her physical training in the Rebellion. For a few fleeting seconds, she almost felt some kind of strange freedom through her movements.

Then came an abrupt, hard _yank_ on the chain, the snapping metal links tearing Leia out of her brief escape.

She opened her eyes and saw Jabba had the chain in his hand again, and was lifting his arm up to give it another tug. Not wishing to be drawn in like some kind of animal, she begrudgingly strode to the throne and climbed atop it. As she straightened before Jabba, she faltered, knowing exactly what he wanted; but as the Hutt narrowed his eyes and licked his lips, Leia took a heavy breath, lowered her gaze, pursed her lips, and resentfully shoved herself into his slave's embrace.

"Good work," Jabba said, his rank breath hot upon her body. Leia stifled a disgusted moan as he rewarded her with a beastly, slobbering kiss.

#

The rest of the day continued the same as how it had begun. Jabba settled a few illicit deals, and shared several other meals with Leia. After the last of these, he offered his slime-smeared hookah to Leia, but when she muttered that she didn't smoke, he chuckled in amusement and yanked her back against himself as he resumed puffing it. Laying against her bloated captor, Leia watched a couple of Gamorrean guards hauling out the crates of acquired (and unknown) merchandise _—_ and then suddenly realized something: she hadn't seen Lando since her capture.

Where had Lando gone? It was doubtful that he had been captured, for Jabba would have taken much glee in apprehending _—_ and likely killing _—_ one of Han's friends, and all the moreso for his alliance with the Rebellion. No, Leia was sure he was alive; he was likely hiding out elsewhere in the palace.

 _He doesn't want to see me_ , a sour thought intruded, and though she quickly tried to dismiss it, it resonated in her head. After all, Lando had helped bring Leia to Jabba upon her capture; had he simply not seen what Jabba did to his slaves? Unlikely; surely, he'd been trying to continue the farce of being an attentive, loyal guard in the palace...

And then Leia knew exactly why he'd made himself scarce: he knew _exactly_ what Jabba was going to do to her, and like Threepio, he "couldn't bear to watch." The only consolation she took _—_ the one difference between him and the shrewd droid-was that she knew how smart Lando was. He had made grim sacrifices before in order to serve a later, greater good; that was partly how Han had gotten caught up in this whole mess. He knew the risks involved _—_ but he also knew how strong and resourceful Leia was. If he'd had his doubts that she would have been able to survive in the company of the Hutt, he would have done something else _—_ starting with keeping watch over her. No, he knew that Leia would persevere through her enslavement. Could she blame him, then, for not wanting to witness exactly what the Hutt was going to do to her-for not wanting to be an audience to her degrading humiliation? Absolutely not.

Leia slowly slid her bare leg away from the Hutt's quivering tail, took a deep breath, and let it out. _I can do this_ , she thought, feeling the chain slacken, and starting to count down the time she would allow herself before sitting forward from the Hutt again. _I can do this_.

#

Later, Jabba had Leia dance again, this time on the throne directly before him. Once again, she was able to find some sort of inner, hidden rhythm, and found herself becoming more confident as it went on, swaying her body in the skimpy, ill-fitting outfit in time to the music; she only hoped that she wasn't unintentionally raising the Hutt's expectations of her.

As the evening wore on, he forced her to assume the slave's embrace no less than _five_ more times, seemingly at random, until she humiliatingly began to _recognize_ the intent behind the force and timing of his yanks on the chain for exactly what they meant. By the end of the night, Leia was performing the demoralizing position with sickening perfection.

Jabba's pet lizard-monkey reappeared in the waning hours. It was clutching something shredded and gory in its claw, tearing at the unrecognizable morsel with its beak. When it saw her upon the throne, it cooed curiously, tossing the scrap on the floor, leaped up on the throne beside her and chattering something illegible at her, then snuggled into the ring of Jabba's coiled tail, lowering its head with slow, sleepy movements.

Jabba yanked Leia back from her sitting position to land upon his big belly. There, she watched as the Audience Chamber slowly emptied out, and soon deep, grumbling snores began to sound from behind her. She yawned, beginning to realize just how tired she really was, and the last thing she knew that evening was the sensation of her suddenly heavy eyelids.

#

 _She was awoken in the middle of the night by a hard yank on her chain. Gagging, she grabbed at her collar, then clumsily pushed herself to her feet._

 _He yanked her chain again, and with slow, sleepy movements, she pressed her half-naked body up against his squishy, slimy bulk._

 _He slop-kissed her, and she uttered a sleepy, breathy moan and turned her head, feeling the huge tongue smear across her face and cheek. As it began to slide down the front of her throat and onto her upper chest, she shivered, and she felt her lower body pushing more firmly into the Hutt's belly._

 _He chuckled wetly, briefly withdrawing his tongue._ Leia khankee...

 _Slave Leia closed her eyes as his big hands slid down over her lower body, his huge tongue sliding out and stretching toward her heaving chest._

 _Jabba had once promised her that he would thoroughly enjoy the pleasure of her company—and as he now began to do just that, she moaned again, louder_ _—_

#

Leia twitched and found herself lying on the cushions before the Hutt, who was sound asleep behind her, and although the lizard-monkey stirred, it did not awaken.

Leia let out a shaky, almost breathless, sigh.

Fortunately, none of… _that_ , had happened; yet as bits and pieces of sensations began to drop back into her mind and half-remembered things began to caress her flesh once again, she shivered and crossed her arms over her too-exposed chest.

What an awful, twisted, perversely corrupted dream.

Leia began to relax again, and yawning, she reached up to touch her face—and almost choked when she felt faint traces of dried, crumbled slime. Frowning, she brushed them off, feeling them rain onto her chest, and she patted them off of there—

And found even more of it caked onto the skin of her upper chest and neck.

With a shudder, she frantically wiped and patted herself clean and forced herself to close her eyes, but sleep was a long way off.

#

When she awoke again, she heard a disorientingly familiar voice. "You will take me to Jabba _now_."

She opened her eyes, glancing up at the frog-bowl beside her, and listened carefully.

"I will take you to Jabba now," Bib's voice repeated, sounding half-asleep.

Leia knew better than to have baseless hope, and yet the presence she felt was so strong that she knew exactly what it meant. She sat slowly up before Jabba, and her hopes were realized when the majordomo led a black-cloaked figure into the room.

She suppressed the urge to grin, for she knew that her situation is far from over. Yet here before her was her hope, her savior—her friend.

 _I stayed alive_ , Leia thought.

 _And we will be alright_ , came the response, and Luke met her gaze.


	2. Watching Pets

Part II: Watching Pets

Staring into Luke's eyes, Leia felt a chill; it took her a moment to realize it wasn't due to the cool air traveling over her exposed flesh.

 _Oh, Force!_ She glanced down at her half-naked body, at the long, thick, green tail that slithered and wiggled sleepily beside her bare thigh, and at the lizard-monkey sitting in the thick, coiled base of that tail. Blushing deeply, Leia looked back up at Luke. He'd been like a brother to her for so long now; what he must think of her, like this? He'd told her to stay alive, and she had...but at such a degrading and demoralizing cost. And now, after all she'd been put through, to be seen like _this_...

 _Don't worry_ , Luke's Force-voice said, and although Leia felt somewhat reassured, she still felt her cheeks burn as the young Jedi's eyes lifted from hers.

There was a rustle of clothing and the shuffle of sandals as Bib Fortuna climbed up onto the throne and moved beside his master. Throughout the chamber, sleeping cronies and criminals began to stir awake to behold the newcomer. Several whispered hoarsely in recognition of Luke, no doubt from the hologram message that R2D2 had brought in the day before Leia arrived.

 _Before everything went so terribly wrong_ , she thought, blinking and glaring down at her bare legs. She found herself uncomfortably recalling flickers of images from the night before—of that impossible, horrible dream that had left slime drying on her body—and closed her eyes, refusing to believe that such wanton actions could have been done by her.

"At last!" C3PO exclaimed from nearby; and Leia felt an absurd combination of annoyance and relief. The droid had finally been permitted to return to the audience chamber at some point in the night from whatever tasks he'd been sent off to do. "Master Luke has come to rescue me!" he added hopefully, and more of the crowd awoke at this.

"Master," Bib said, and there was an enormous, phlegmy groan and the skin-crawling squelch of folds of sticky flesh stretching and parting from itself as her loathsome captor started awake behind her. She felt the cushions shift against her bottom as Jabba shifted, and the chain that kept her by his side jingled as the shadows of his short, chubby arms fell over her.

 _Luke,_ what _are you planning?_ Leia thought, tensing. No reply came, however; he simply stared right at the Hutt above and behind her.

"This is Luke Skywalker," Bib said, and Leia glared up at him as he spoke, then right back down at the throne before her as she felt the tip of Jabba's tail brush her lower abdomen, making her skin crawl. "Jedi Knight," she heard the majordomo add, almost reverently.

Leia tensed as she felt the chain lift from where it was touching the back of her shoulder, tightening in the air; steeling herself against the inevitable yank the Hutt would make upon it, sooner or later, she listened as the chain jingled with Jabba's moving arm as he bellowed in a groggy voice, "I _warned_ you not to admit him!"

"I must be allowed to speak," Luke said in a firm, even tone.

"He must be allowed to speak," Bib repeated, and despite her escalating tension, Leia felt herself grin inwardly as she realized what was going on.

Jabba, however, was not so amused.

The first quick tug on the chain came, and Leia threw a glare over her shoulder. " _Ooooaaah_ ," the Hutt growled in annoyance, and there was a grunt and the rustle of cloth, likely from some kind of physical outburst he was making upon Bib. "You weak-minded fool!" Beside her, the lizard-monkey began cackling.

"He's using an old _Jedi mind trick_ _," the Hutt snarled, and Leia heard Bib cry_ out and grunt in pain as he fell—or was thrown—onto the floor.

Luke stepped forward, and lifting his hands, he pulled his hood back. Leia had never seen him look so cool, so determined, so _powerful_ , as he said, "You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookie to me."

At this demand, Jabba began laughing. " _Ho-_ ho-ho-ho-ho, _hah-_ hah-hah-hah-hyeaaiii…."

Luke briefly met Leia's gaze, then moved back up to the Hutt's as his laughter stopped.

Hearing the chain links jingle behind her as they were pulled taut, Leia tensed in anticipation.

"Your _mind powers_ will not work on me, _boy_ ," Jabba said, pulling slowly back on the chain. Feeling the collar tighten on the front of her throat, Leia braced herself, tightening her abdomen and trying to lean away from the Hutt, but as the collar dug painfully into her throat, she closed her eyes, her lips parting as she silently gasped for air, feeling herself tipping back towards Jabba just as he mercifully slackened the chain, and straightening, she let her breath out and opened her eyes.

"Nevertheless," Luke said, stepping slowly closer to the throne, several guards moving in behind him. "I'm taking Captain Solo, _and_ his friends. You can either profit by this...or be destroyed." He waited a moment, and when no interruption or response came, he added, "It's your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

Jabba snorted and growled at this, his amusement gone.

"Master Luke!" Threepio shouted. "You're standing on a—!"

" _BAH!_ " Jabba snarled, and before Leia could ponder the terrifying question of what Threepio had started saying, the Hutt delivered a quick, hard _yank_ on her chain. She blinked and gagged as she felt herself pitch backwards, but was able to catch herself before Luke had to witness her pathetically falling back upon the Hutt's huge belly. "There will be no bargain, _young Jedi_ ," the Hutt barked, and Leia was able to sit upright again. "I shall enjoy watching you _die."_

Leia's eyes widened, and as the Hutt began laughing, she looked helplessly back up at him, wondering what he was planning to do.

Then things moved fast.

Luke ducked and threw out his arm, and from across the room, something flew right to his open hand: a blaster!

There were gasps and screams, and Jabba bellowed "Aaagh! _Boscka!"_ as Luke raised the gun before him, pointing it right at the Hutt—

Then there was a heavy _thump_ behind Leia, and something shook the throne. Leia gasped as Luke and the surrounding guards all started where they stood, and then suddenly Luke was falling straight down, and as he did, he fired the pistol up at the ceiling, sparks and shattered stone raining down before the throne. Leia cried out as Luke disappeared into a black space that had appeared before the throne, yawning open as the trapdoor opened wider, and a Gammorean guard squealed and cried as he tumbled down after Luke.

"Luke!" Leia cried, and a second later, a hand seized her arm. In a panic, she glared up and saw it was Lando. She wanted to ask him what was going on, to _scream_ at him, to know where the hell he'd been all this time—but the look in his eyes stopped any further thought. He shook his helmeted head, and then there was another tremble in the throne-and she suddenly realized it was moving.

Likely powered by repulsorlift coils, the throne moved slowly forward as the trapdoor swung back up, sealing safely beneath it. Lando stepped back, and Leia ignored Jabba's tail as it flopped and twitched excitedly by her leg.

"The great Jedi!" Jabba chortled gleefully behind Leia. "The great _Jedi_ _!_ "

Leia watched in confused terror as a wide section of floor before the throne seemed to drop down and slide back into itself like a puzzle piece, and when the thick metal grating appeared beneath it, she realized in horror just what it was: a hidden _window,_ pointing straight down.

As the throne came to a wiggling stop, making Leia sway where she sat, she leaned forward and looked down; the space beneath was massive, illuminated only by the light from the audience chamber above. Ragged stone walls had been cut away in one section, where a massive metal door began to move—

The collar tightened, and Leia reached up and grabbed it as she was forced upright. _No, no, NO,_ she thought desperately, trying to pry enough of the collar free of her throat to breathe. _Not now!_

Still bellowing his booming laughter, Jabba tugged harder on the chain, forcing Leia to rock back just as everyone began shouting and cheering around her.

Her heart pounding, Leia realized with horror that whatever was behind that huge metal door in the pit below was now in full view to them, and only by an act of sheer will was she able to keep herself upright long enough for Jabba to become distracted by whatever was going on below.

Jabba slackened the chain enough for her to lean forward again, but when she looked down through the grating, she seemed to only see a mass of dark brown movement beyond it, and realized with horror that something enormous was very much _alive_ down there.

She noticed more movement then. Somewhere beyond the giant brown behemoth, a dark figure—no, _two_ dark figures, and she now remembered the fallen guard-were hugging the walls of the pit. The massive brown shape changed as a long, thin arm extended, and it grabbed at one of the shapes—

" _Lu_ —" Leia tried to cry, then held her tongue as she recognized the squirming figure of the guard being clutched in the monster's paw. It was horrifying to watch the squealing Gammorean being lifted to the monster's face, and cringing, Leia turned away from the feeding monster, hearing the horrible, wet _crunching_ sounds ended.

Jabba uttered a long, thrilled cry—the guard was dead, and now only Luke remained. Leia forced herself to look back down, and gasped, eyes widening.

As if things couldn't possibly get any worse, the monster began to lift another figure toward itself—Luke! He seemed to be holding something long and pale, a stick or, more likely, a bone, swinging it towards the monster as it angled its head, preparing to eat him. Cringing, Leia squeezed her eyes shut to the cheering cacophony.

For a wildly selfish moment, Leia almost wished that Jabba _would_ pull the chain, to pull her back and make it more difficult for her to have to witness what was going on below. If she had to watch Luke die, she may well go mad with despair—and she realized that, without doubt, this was _precisely_ why he was leaving her free to watch. The Hutt wanted to instill as much fear as possible into her, to torment her watching one of her friends—and her last hope at freedom from him—perish.

 _No!_ Leia urged herself. _Don't be a coward! Luke isn't one, nor should you be!_

Forcing herself to have more faith in her friend, she opened her eyes and leaned forward. She just managed to watch as Luke ran into a cramped corner somewhere on the far end of the pit, and as the crowd grew louder, the chain tightening, Jabba's tail brushing her bare thigh as it flipped and flopped excitedly about, Leia knew that this was truly going to be the end—

Then there was a small explosion and a shower of sparks from somewhere in the darkness below, and the grind and squeal of metal, followed by a floor-vibrating _thud_ and a thunderously loud, beastly cry—and then, sudden, strange _silence_.

All around, the crowd grew still, and Leia looked up to see them all staring, wide-eyed and frowning, all deadly quiet.

There was no way that Luke's death could have done this...

" _No, NO! AAAGH!_ " Jabba cried, and Leia knew exactly what had happened.

Somehow, Luke had killed the monster!

Feeling tears hit her eyes as Jabba cursed and bellowed behind her. She began to grin, to snicker, to laugh uncontrollably at her renewed hope—

 _YANK!_

Jabba tugged the chain _very_ hard then, and with a choked cry, Leia fell back on his fleshy belly, the sound of her impact lost in the racket of the outraged, horrified, cries of the audience around her. As Jabba began barking orders, Leia took the opportunity to sit upright again, but then Jabba tugged again, harder, choking her. Grabbing the collar and shaking her head, Leia fought against her cruel captor, but Jabba was too strong for her, and kept her pinned to his belly as he shouted, "Bring me Captain Solo and the Wookiee! They will _all_ pay for this outrage!"

As several guards scattering to obey-including Lando—Leia gagged and kicked her bare legs about, trying to allow some kind of slack on the chain.

" _Talk droid!_ " Jabba spat, and Threepio came meekly over as Jabba commanded him to translate. As he spoke, he slackened the chain enough for Leia to awkwardly push herself back and sit upright, coughing and gagging...but then she faltered, her eyes widening as she listened to just what he wanted Threepio to say. Her heart sank; she was mortified. There was no way the Hutt was telling the truth, was there? Surely, he was exaggerating the notion of—

Jabba gave a warning tug to the chain, and Leia tensed as she felt his hand drop to her bare shoulder. "Worry not, _khankee_ ," he said with playful cruelty, rubbing his hand around. " _You're_ not going anywhere..." She set her jaw as he did this, and tried to pull away—but he held her chain firmly as he rubbed his hand about, his fat fingertips uncomfortably brushing over the softer flesh of her upper chest.

A moment later, a familiar voice broke in: "Han!" Luke was being brought in from one door, and following his gaze, Leia looked—and suppressed a grin.

" _Luke!_ " Han, very much alive and looking far better than he had when she'd freed him from his carbonite prison—was being shoved into the audience chamber, and Chewie was right behind him!

Once again, Leia suddenly became self-conscious of how she must look, half-naked and chained before Jabba as he rubbed his hand around over her shoulder and chest. She struggled to pull away, but he held the chain taut, and she squirmed, cringing.

"Are you alright?" Luke called to Han as they were pushed toward each other before the throne, and it took Leia a moment to realize that the floor had sealed shut again.

"Fine," Han said. "Together again, huh?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

As much as Leia was enjoying their signature, even _casual_ , banter, Jabba's big hand slid uncomfortably far down her upper chest as she struggled to keep away from him.

"Where's Leia?" she heard Han ask, and figured he must still be blind. Recalling how she'd felt when Luke had first entered, she thought, _Maybe that's good for now_.

"I'm here!" she cried, but then Jabba gave another firm tug on the chain to silence the reunion.

" _Now_ , talk droid. Tell them!" Jabba barked, thankfully lifting his hand from Leia's shoulder, and she stared on in petrified horror.

"Oh, dear…" Threepio said, turning to the prisoners standing before the throne. "His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated…immediately."

"Good, I hate long waits," Han muttered.

Beside Leia, the lizard-monkey cackled loudly.

Threepio continued: "You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc."

She heard the unmistakable slop of Jabba's tongue as he licked his lips. He tuged her chain, and she closed her eyes as she was rocked back-but it was just a passing yank, and she glared out of the corner of her eye as she leaned forward again.

"In its belly," Threepio continued, "you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a...thousand…years."

So there it was; what Jabba had told Threepio to say was true, after all. Leia sat there, petrified; what could they possibly do, _now?_

"On second thought, let's pass on that, huh?" Han said, his humor lost to the grim look on his face.

To counter the air of sarcasm, Luke said, "You should've bargained, Jabba."

With the air of finality, Jabba commanded, "Take them away!"

Guards began to usher Han, Luke, and Chewie away, and as the crowd began to mill and move towards the exit, Luke glared back at Jabba and called out, grinning confidently, "That's the last mistake _you'll_ ever make."

Jabba began laughing, and as the crowd began to file out through the arched doorways, there came another firm _yank_ on the chain. Leia didn't resist this time; she didn't even try. With a choked gasp, she fell back upon his belly, hearing as well as feeling the meaty _plop_ of his gelatinous flesh as her bare back slapped upon it, her head nestled into a dimple in its upper slope. She barely even paid attention as the Hutt's hand returned to her shoulder and began to rub it again, and nearby, the lizard-monkey began cackling louder. She could only stare after the crowd as they exited the audience chamber, her mind lost to the terror of certainty that her friends might perish-that she might be stuck here, forever.

When Jabba gave an upward tug on the chain and said something, Leia was halfway to her feet before realizing that he had commanded her, and in her distraught, _she had obeyed_.

 _Focus, stay focused!_ Leia urged herself as she straightened and turned, glaring, to Jabba. " _Da eitha_ , _Leia khankee_..." he half-purred, half-gurgled, and Leia only resisted for a footstep before he pulled on the chain again, harder. She neglectfully pressed her half-naked body into the Hutt's disgusting embrace, and Jabba's arms enveloped her, pulling her closer, shoving the fronts of her inadequately-covered breasts into his thick, slime-dribbled rolls of squishy flesh. She gasped, then, as something wide and firm pressed against her backside, and she twisted and looked down to see Jabba had placed his hand there, uncomfortably squeezing her buttock through her rear skirt, pushing her pelvis closer to his belly.

She thought as loudly as she could, looking back up at Jabba and blushing hotly: _Luke,_ please _tell me you have a plan._

Jabba chuckled wetly, his fleshy rolls jiggling against her half-naked body. As his maw stretched open before her, spilling his rank, hot breath upon her heaving chest, she almost thought she could hear Luke's thoughts respond; but as the Hutt's tongue emerged and stretched toward her face, Leia realized that her only hope was far, far away.


	3. A Good Little Slave

Part II: A Good Little Slave

Leia's eyes widened at the sheer size of what loomed before her, only to squeeze shut as a tug came on the chain.

The Sail Barge, as Jabba had called it, was a massive hovercraft, its deck crowned with three huge, red canopies that did bear some resemblance to the sails of a windcraft. Its massive engines were roaring, and it was already afloat, yet even more deep thrumming sounds arose as more of its workings came to life.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Jabba said behind her, slackening the chain; had she been asked this in another situation entirely, she might even have agreed.

 _Please, Luke_ , she thought to the air around her, praying he could hear her, wherever he was. _Please, please tell me you can get us out of this. You're our only hope._

The exit from the audience chamber had been one of the longest trips of Leia's life—and, despite the dark, alien surroundings and the disturbing context of her captivity, it was uncomfortably similar to her doom-laden imprisonment by the Empire, in the moments before she watched the Death Star obliterate her homeworld of Alderaan.

Leia had only been too glad that Jabba's repulsorlift-driven throne had just entered a pitch-black hallway when her tears, long overdue, had finally hit.

After a seemingly endless trip through the palace's labyrinthine corridors, the throne had finally entered the cavernous hangars, where the crowds were piling into the Sail Barge and onto a number of land skiffs to accompany it into the Dune Sea.

Just then, Leia briefly thought she saw Luke, Han, and Chewie in the far reaches of the hangar, but the milling crowd was so thick they were quickly lost before her eyes could focus, and she sighed.

Jabba yanked up on the chain. Gagging, Leia forced herself to her feet and begrudgingly assumed his desired slave's embrace, shoving her half-naked body against the Hutt's bulk, hating the disgusting feeling of his squishy, greasy flesh upon the exposed skin of her abdomen.

" _Mmmhhhh..._ " Jabba grumbled, and Leia gasped when she felt one of his hands slide onto her backside. To try to escape it, she curled her hips forward, but only succeeded in shoving her pelvis even more firmly into the front of his belly. His hand followed suit, his fat fingertips pressing through the fabric of her skirt to the bottom curve of her buttocks. His other, chain-wielding hand lowered and pressed to her side, the cold metal links touching her skin giving her a chill.

The harem-mistress, Melina, had told Leia not to worry about Jabba's intentions, that the Hutt was " _a pervert, even by Hutt standards, not that perverse_." Right now and after a number of other, equally disturbing occasions, Leia deeply questioned that statement.

Jabba's huge maw opened, his slimy chins squishing down upon Leia's upper chest, and she felt a groan of repulsion building in her throat as his huge tongue began to emerge—

"Jabba!"

Leia's heart passed a single beat as Jabba's eyes lifted from hers to seek his caller, looking fairly annoyed as his tongue retracted, and his mouth began to shut. Leia let out a shaky breath, grateful for the distraction.

"Jabba!" the voice called again, and Leia turned her head to identify it, and out of the bustling crowd, a red-haired woman appeared. Leia recognized her from the harem; she was now wrapped in silks and shawls the light blue of the Tattoine sky, their fabric so translucent fabric that there was little beneath left to the imagination. She stopped beside the throne and repeated, "Master Jabba?"

"What is it?" Jabba grumbled, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

The woman leapt atop the throne with such grace and ease that for a moment Leia thought she'd floated up. She moved somewhere behind Leia and said, "I would like to offer myself to you for the voyage."

Leia frowned at this, more baffled than hopeful at the woman's offer.

"Not now, Arica," Jabba told the slave, Jabba grumbled, his doughy rolls squishing and rubbing around the front of Leia's chest as he spoke, and she didn't try to hide the repulsed look on her face. "This trip is very significant for _this_ one." His hand patted Leia's backside, and she blushed, grimacing.

"So, I could come, too!" Arica said, and Leia saw her move closer in the corner of her vision. Something was not rubbing Leia right about her, but she couldn't quite place it. "Besides, you know how, ah... _cooperative_ I can be…"

Leia shivered as she felt Arica's slender arm slip around her waist, right above Jabba's groping hand. Before Leia could even think about what the loaded statement could mean, Arica pressed her body beside hers, assuming her own slave's embrace against the Hutt. Although Arica's skin was far warmer than Jabba's, Leia still shivered when she felt the other woman's exposed flesh brush against her own—and she felt a plummeting feeling in her stomach when she realized exactly what was going on.

Leia's breath died in her lungs as Arica's pretty, freckled face moved inexorably closer to her own, her lips parting and her eyes slowly closing. Leia knew that there was little, if anything, that she could do; she closed her own eyes, feeling Arica's warm breath on her lips, and waited for the inevitable—

" _Leave_ now, Arica," Jabba said, his voice hardening. "I do _not_ want you with us for this trip. That is an _order_ , girl."

Leia opened her eyes in time to see Arica, her lips parted, turning her too-close head to glare at Jabba.

"But Jabba—"

" _Now_ , Arica!" Jabba snarled.

With an annoyed sigh, Arica released Leia and pulled away from Jabba so quickly that his greasy blubber made a disgustingly loud _slurp_ , the slave's clothes soiled by his slime. Arica glared at Leia as she turned away, and Leia felt a shiver travel through her body, causing the flabs of Jabba's rolls massed around her chest to wobble. Arica stepped into the crowd and vanished from sight.

What had _that_ been all about?

Although no Force user, Jabba practically read her mind, for he chuckled and purred to her, "A _most_ worthwhile offer, but I would hate to be _distracted_ from the main event. Arica is a bit... _enthusiastic_." He chuckled, his flesh wobbling again. "Come to think of it, _she_ started out just as feisty as you! But she learned her place in time—just as you will, Slave Leia..."

His huge, dripping tongue emerged again, and it wasn't to be stopped this time. Leia flinched and closed her eyes as his tongue stretched toward her, feeling slime drip onto her exposed upper chest, and she groaned softly as the slop-kiss began.

#

Jabba mercifully stopped as they finally boarded the barge. He released Leia as he maneuvered his throne deep into the craft, but before she could step back from his arms, he pointed at the base of his tail and commanded her to sit. As he parked his throne on the floor, his pet lizard-monkey jumped from the throne and scuttled off to some far corner The sounds of other vehicles exiting the hangar made Leia's heart sink even deeper into her chest.

When they finally departed the palace, Jabba opened the barge's multitude of windows. Despite the fans blowing all around them, the hot air sweeping through the barge was still sweltering. Leia rocked and bounced unsteadily upon the Hutt's tail, staring at the glare from the windows, yearning to see her friends, even if briefly.

At one point, Jabba commanded Leia to dance for him on the throne. Once the song was over, he pulled her back to himself for a rewarding slop-kiss, then surprisingly told her she may look outside at her friends. "Enjoy your last glimpse," he chuckled, tossing a section of the slackened chain onto the throne before her feet. Leia guardedly took up his offer, stepping off of the throne and moving to the windows across the way.

She gazed out the window at the huge, orange hills of sand as they rolled by, took a deep breath of the hot, but amazingly _fresh_ , air. She let the breeze of the two-sun desert dry the slime on her face and chest, and she unceremoniously wiped it off. When she looked up,s he gasped—one of the land skiffs had appeared alongside the Sail Barge.

Amongst clusters of guards, Leia could see Han and Luke on the skiff. A moment later, another skiff appeared close behind it, carrying Chewie and Lando. Leia leaned in towards the window, clutching the frames as she stared out at her loved ones.

A nightmare sound interrupted her: the chain clinking and jangling as it tightened. She twisted around and glared back to see Jabba staring at her, his eyes narrow as he said her name with a wet chuckle. He was holding a tall goblet, filled nearly to the top with dark wine, and beside him, Bib Fortuna was staring at her, grinning wickedly. Leia was relieved to see the Hutt turn to Bib and say something, and she took the opportunity to resume looking out the window.

She thought she could see Han say something to Luke, who turned to him and responded. She wondered what they were saying; no doubt their usual sarcasm-riddled banter, for even then Han inclined his head and said something out of the corner of his mouth in the way that even now made Leia feel warm, deep down inside.

Then the chain jingled as it was pulled again, _much_ harder this time, and with a loud, half-choked gag, Leia was yanked back from the window. " _Haughh!_ "

The chain produced a cacophony of metallic jangling before and beneath her as she stumbled after it, struggling to keep her feet beneath her, her breasts bouncing gracelessly in her loosely-fitting top. She nearly collided with the throne's front edge, and with an unexpected athletic reflex, she leapt up onto it; however, her momentum continued to throw her forward, and she threw her arms out to brace herself. "Aungh—!" She half-landed, half-climbed upon Jabba's enormous gut, trying to keep herself upright, but her lower body rammed against his, her belly and thighs meeting his thick, doughy flesh with a most disgusting, fleshly _plop._ Jabba grunted from the collision, and Leia's ponytail swung around to the front of her shoulder, catching between their joining bodies as she finally came to a stop.

She pressed her hands to the upper slope of his belly and tried to push herself away, but then something cool and soft pressed her between her shoulder blades—Bib Fortuna's hand. Ever attentive, Jabba's majordomo pushed her closer, pressing her chest against the Hutt's squishy flabs. Leia's head lifted back as she sighed in resignation.

Jabba narrowed his eyes, his breath foul and heavy with half-digested wine. Leia looked head away in disgust, the chain clinking softly where a few links dropped down between their joined bodies, her breasts heaving against his thick rolls as he spoke in a gurgling purr. " _Soon_ , my pretty little Slave Leia, you will learn to appreciate me…"

Leia watched as he moved his goblet closer to her face, and she tensed and looked back up at him, eyeing his huge, dribbling lips.

A sudden clatter interrupted the Hutt, and she turned to see R2-D2 and C3-PO had literally run into one another; a tray had fallen behind R2, and with it, a number of glasses and bottles full of boozes he'd been serving. As the two droids bickered, she saw Bib climb off the throne to command several Jawas to clean up the mess. Leia silently thanked R2 for the momentary distraction.

Turning back to Jabba, Leia watched as he wordlessly offered her the goblet. She reluctantly raised her hands to take it from him, but then he pulled it away, and she lowered her hands in humiliated realization. He wanted to serve it to her, himself.

Blushing furiously, Leia waited for the Hutt to position the goblet before her in his hand until its glass rim touched her lips. He unsteadily tipped it up and forced her to drink.

The wine's flavor was bitter and smoky, but it had a fruity flavor that was surprisingly inoffensive. She swallowed, but the Hutt raised the glass higher, and Leia had to force herself to take another mouthful to keep up. She gulped it down hard, but the Hutt kept tipping up the goblet, and Leia blurted into the glass, splurting into the wine, and pulled her head back—and the still-pouring wine spilled out, splashing over her chin and all over her neck and chest.

She cried aloud, spitting and coughing, feeling a rush of warmth inside her.

" _HO_ -Ho-ho-ho-ho!" he laughed, his wall of slimy flesh quaking and jiggling against her. " _HAH_ -Hah-hah-hah- _hyyaaiigh..._ "

Flinching, Leia raised a hand to try to wipe some of the wine from her chest. As she did, Jabba's thick chins squashed down upon her chest as he opened his cavernous mouth and extended his tongue to lick at her wine-wet face. " _Aughh_ ," she groaned.

"It would be a shame to waste good wine," he said, chuckling between his wet slurps. Leia craned her neck back, blushing furiously—until he said, "Remove your top, girl."

Leia's heart stopped. He had _not_ just said that, had he? Surely, her understanding of Huttese was flawed; he simply _couldn't_ have—

"The easier to clean you," he added, the mockery in his voice unmistakable, and Bib chuckled behind her.

And then Leia knew exactly what was going on. Any remaining doubts she had about the Hutt's actual intentions for her were quashed in that moment. He really _did_ wish for her to strip; it didn't matter what he did or didn't do next—the desired result was unmistakable. Melina had either been mistaken or, more likely, lying, when she'd told Leia that Jabba wasn't so perverse that she should be concerned.

No, Jabba was _absolutely_ a pervert among his fellow Hutts—and he wanted her to _willingly strip for him_.

Leia knew that things look grim for her friends, and even more so for her; any resistance she showed now would surely be met with some form of cruel punishment-or something far worse, if his desired actions were any indication. Summoning up all the courage she had, Leia took a deep breath, glared into the Hutt's eyes, and uttered a firm " _No_."

Jabba's eyes narrowed as he said, "I said, take it off, slave."

"And I said _no_ ," Leia said, her voice hardening.

Jabba was unfazed and seemingly unsurprised at the protest. "Consider your situation, girl. You have no friends to help you, and you have no royalty. Here, you are no Rebel—and you are certainly no Princess. You are a slave, you are mine, and _you will serve me_ , _Slave_ _Leia_."

"I will never serve you," Leia spat, "and I am _not_ your slave!"

"Then tell me, _Princess_...why are you in my slave's embrace?"

Leia glared over her shoulder, but was puzzled to see Bib was no longer behind her. In fact, he wasn't even on the throne; he was standing on the floor nearby, grinning at the exchange.

Leia's eyes widened, but she refused to believe the growing suspicion. She looked down, where Jabba's arms surely held her...but one was in the air beside her, holding the empty, dripping goblet, and the other remained at the Hutt's side.

Although Jabba had brutally pulled her to himself before, and Bib had pinned her in place, she hadn't even noticed the Twi'lek's hand disappear from her back, nor the fact that Jabba wasn't holding her—that he hadn't since she'd come into his arms.

Leia had assumed, and remained in, Jabba's filthy slave's embrace, fully of her own volition— _like a good little slave._

Jabba clearly saw the look on his face, for the drooling corners of his mouth curled up in grim satisfaction. "You _are_ learning," he said, and Leia realized what she had done—what she was _still_ doing.

Leia felt tears sting her eyes again, then, but this time, she didn't try to hide them. She didn't even bother trying to pull away; it was too late, now.

If Leia's friends perished...if she had no help, no hope...Jabba would win. She would be wholly at his mercy—and would be his slave, in every way. But what was worse... _it had already begun_.

Jabba's point was made; Leia's distress over the impending loss of her lover and her friends had begun to cloud her actions, her attitude, her very spirit. Her growing sense of defeat was paving the way to surrender-and subservience. Her will had begun to break to Jabba's—and she was starting to turn into the slave that he wanted her to be.

She sniffed, turned her head. She could hold back her tears no longer, and feeling her face collapse into a defeated grimace, she lowered her head. She felt Jabba's arms wrap slowly around her body, and she let him hold her as she began to sob.

#

After a long (and long-overdue) weeping, _Slave_ Leia was surprised and not a little suspicious of Jabba when he released her and had her sit on the base of his tail, beside him.

During the long trip into the Dune Sea—over an hour, from what she could gather—she waited for Jabba to inevitably make good on his original promise from when she'd been captured, for him to thoroughly enjoy whatever sick, lecherous pleasures he would get from her company. However, he did no such thing; he all but ignored her in favor of food and wine, only pulling on her chain once or twice by accident. It was almost as if he were showing her some twisted form of mercy as she came to terms with herself and what she was _becoming;_ and in some small way, Slave Leia was grateful for that.

But then she knew that the delay had nothing to do with mercy firmer tug on the chain made her sigh, tensing as she looked up at Jabba. " _Da eitha, Leia khankee_ ," he said, and she rose and pressed herself against him with little hesitation. Resistance didn't really matter now, did it?

Jabba slipped a hand onto her backside and pushed her pelvis firmly into the front of his belly with a wet squelch. With a sigh, Slave Leia spread her legs and repositioned her feet beneath her, unintentionally snugging her pelvis more firmly against his belly. Satisfied, he released his grip, and she remained pressed up against the slimy beast that she knew she'd soon learn to call—to _think_ of as—her master.

"Now, my slave—" Jabba paused to lick Leia's face, and a groan formed in the back of her throat as he finished, "—we will celebrate." Slave Leia looked away, feeling the threatening sting of tears again. She closed her eyes as his tongue found her face again, feeling her tears mingle with the thick slime that he slobbered across her lips. Slave Leia turned her head as he continued to speak between slop-kisses.

"And perhaps—" Leia set her jaw as he licked her cheek, "—once we return to the palace—" she stifled a groan as he caressed her jaw, "—I shall more _formally_ —" a soft moan as he licked beneath her jaw, along her upper neck, "—introduce you to Arica..." She stifled a breathy whimper and trembled against Jabba, her skin crawling at the thought.

He continued to hold her as he finished licking her neck, then released her side to grab a frog from his food bowl. Although she remained looking away, she had to listen as he stuffed the thrashing, squealing thing between his toothless gums, feeling his flabby chins rubbing and squishing against the front of her chest as he slurped and swallowed it down. The Hutt belched horribly, and the cloud of rank, warm miasma and splattering droplets of saliva that welled over her features made her cringe and groan in disgust.

 _I may be becoming his slave_ , she thought, _but I'm definitely_ not _going to get used to his mannerisms anytime soon_.

Jabba began to lick her face again. His huge tongue covered her face in thick gobs of saliva as his hand pushed more firmly against her backside, ramming her half-naked lower body even closer, so that a thick roll of his belly fat spilled over the upper edge of her front skirt plate. She tried to straighten her hips, but the movement only caused his belly-fat to slowly push the front of her skirt plate further down.

She groaned at the unwelcome, unwanted, yet undeniable sensations that traveled through her body as Jabba's oozing tongue slid down her neck, his thick saliva oozing down the front of her throat. Her body trembled with a chain-jingling shiver as his tongue slopped onto her chest in big, lecherous slurps. He slowly slid one hand up her side as his other squeezed her backside, and she gasped and closed her eyes as his tongue slid back up her neck, sending a chill through her body, and she shivered against him, hearing herself moan breathily.

 _What is_ happening _to me?_

With that fleeting thought, Leia once again tried to pull her upper body away. Jabba's hand slid up beneath her armpit, his clammy palm caressing the side of her breast, and his other hand slid to the side of her rear skirt, fat fingertips probing the exposed flesh beyond the fabric—and with a gasp, she heard herself moan: " _Aunnnnh.._ "

Jabba's tongue slid down her neck, contracting and fattening into an enormous, fleshy rod, pulsing and slurping her skin as it slipped onto her upper chest, its quivering, phallic end wetly probing the middle her loose top's gold frames and sliding easily down between the swells of thicker, softer flesh it held.

" _Aunnnhh…_ " she heard herself moan, her body reacting to the sensations caused by Jabba's invasive, loathsome touch.

Then she felt the end of his tail curling up against her foot, its tip tickling her flesh as it slid upward—and a confused panic began to set in.

She squealed in terror and disgust as his huge, dribbling tongue caressed her flesh, its narrowed tip slipping further down between her heaving breasts. She slapped her hand onto Jabba's chunky arm as he slipped his hand beneath her skirt to touch her bare buttocks, but to no avail. He wouldn't be stopped. He _couldn't_.

 _Why resist, then?_ Slave Leia thought, closing her eyes.

Jabba's tail continued to slide slowly up her bare leg, over her knee, its tip starting to push between the soft flesh of her inner thighs, sending chills through her body. She felt herself lean in closer, as if offering more of her chest to his tongue, which shoved further beneath her gold frames, fanning out as it slurped more and more of the flesh of her breasts. As the questing, probing member shoved up between her thighs, more of that hot, powerful sensation rippled through her. Jabba opened his mouth wider and licked up the middle of her heaving bosom, and she moaned louder. Gasping, her body quivering with anticipation, Slave Leia began to spread her legs for her master. He released her left buttock and slowly slid his hand over her hip, and with a heavy sigh, she began to lift her left leg up, sliding her inner thigh alongside the front of his belly, welcoming her master to—

There was a sudden crackle in the air, and Jabba abruptly stopped. Leia's eyes flew open, and a long, breathy moan escaped her lips as an announcement came over the loudspeakers hidden in the ceilings, falling silent only when she began to comprehend the message: the caravan was nearing the Pit of Carkoon.

Jabba's tongue slipped out from between Leia's still-heaving breasts, thick strings of saliva stretching between it and her slimy cleavage, and she let loose a whimpering sigh.

"We'll continue—" he slurped her face, "—this after, my pet." His tail slid down from between her legs, and he slowly pulled his hands away from her body. Leia sheepishly lowered her leg, breathing heavily as her inner thighs kissed Jabba's belly, and then slowly pushed herself upright and staggered back.

Jabba moved a chubby arm for his throne's controls, maneuvering the throne closer to the windows. She strove to catch her breath as she stared at him for a long moment, then slowly turned away.

She swallowed hard, listening as Jabba commanded the heavy metal window shades to be raised. Various creatures and henchmen moved to the windows as they began to open with metallic squeals. Boba Fett appeared, walking past the end of the throne to join the onlookers, and Leia felt her eyes sting with oncoming tears.

" _Leia k_ _hankee_ ," Jabba said, and Slave Leia turned to find him eyeing her and licking his lips. He pointed to the windows. "Go watch. That is your old life, out there. It will die—but _you_ will live, for I have given you a new purpose—a new life. Embrace it."

So this was it, then. Her loved ones were going to die, and she was going to be Jabba's slave. Born into a royal background, raised on hope and strength, fighting the good fight against tyranny…all of that cast aside, because she had failed.

She had _failed_.

She'd failed her family. Failed her cause. Her mission. Her friends, and her loved ones.

And above all, she, Princess Leia Organa, had failed _herself_.

But, yes…she _was_ alive. Jabba was taking a lot from her, yes—but he had spared her life. He had indeed given her a new purpose, a new life.

She was _Leia_ _khankee_.

She was his good little slave.


	4. Breaking the Bond

Slave Leia stepped closer to the open window, watching the desert landscape outside slowing down, the golden shafts of sunslight washing over her body. In a matter of minutes, it dried the coatings of slime that remained on her exposed skin, and she brushed it off, unceremoniously reaching into her top to wipe at the slimy flesh beneath.

She could feel eyes upon her as she cleaned herself—Jabba's, no doubt, as well as others—but she didn't care. What did it matter, after all that they'd seen already…and what else they would be seeing, time and again, soon enough?

She began to cry again, but regained her composure, instead simply lowering her head as the sunslight dried her falling tears.

The Sail Barge trembled as it came to a halt, and Slave Leia opened her eyes in time to watch the land skiffs positioning themselves in a great semicircle around the edges of a huge pit in the sand. She stepped to the edge of the throne, craning her neck to look down—and her eyes widened when she saw what lay at the bottom of the pit.

An enormous, brown cone of living flesh was nestled in the middle of the pit, its apex a ragged hole of leathery flaps. Staggered above it were concentric rings of hard flesh, each lined with downward-pointing spikes-undeniably fangs. Clusters of tentacles poked out of different points on the thing's periphery, sensing and recognizing the activity above, beckoning. The all-mighty Sarlacc was little more than a massive _mouth_ in the sand—and it was waiting for its next meal.

And directly above it, Luke, Han, and Chewie were being ushered to the edge of their skiff.

Leia balled her fists at her sides, her heart thundering. Hope and despair vied for her mounting anticipation as she watched her friends being prepared for—

 _Be ready_ _, came a voice in her head._

 _Luke!_ Leia had to suppress a smile as his Force-voice entered her thoughts. She looked out across the Sarlacc and saw the Jedi being ushered onto a plank that was extending from the side of the skiff…and the corners of her lips curled down.

 _Ready?_ She hoped Luke couldn't hear her thoughts.

Ready for what?

To watch him and the others die? To literally watch her old life perish…and her new life begin?

She thought back on what Jabba had done to her only moments before—what he had made her do, what he had _gotten_ her to do…and what she had started to do of her own accord. Thoughts intruded her mind as she imagined what would happen on the long ride back to Jabba's palace—and all the many horrible, humiliating, debaucherous things he would do with her, there.

She had a little doubt that Jabba's advances would quickly graduate into far more twisted, perverse, cruel, and even more loathsome actions. He would have Arica and other slaves "cooperate" with Leia, as promised by that tense episode back in the hangar. He would have his Slave Leia strip for him. He would explore every square inch of her body with his tongue, hands, and tail—and she would succumb to the sensation that he had awoken in her flesh, a sensation as powerful as it was primal: lust.

There had never been much lust in Leia's life, outside of occasional physical intimacy. But over a matter of days, the Hutt had drawn it out of her, bringing it to the surface of her body and soul—and was exploiting it for all it was worth.

How he had managed that was beyond her comprehension. After all, she'd only ever enjoyed sexual pleasure with _men_ , not…

She found herself thinking about Jabba's tongue as it licked her breasts, the urgent grasp of his fingers upon her buttocks, her own quivering _anticipation_ as his tail slid up between her thighs. She felt a horribly _warm_ sensation form in the pit of her stomach and radiate out through the rest of her body, and she shivered with a resigned sigh.

She knew, then, that her will would continue to wear down under his, until her spirit fully broke, and she came to _think_ of Jabba, in every way, as her master.

She would soon, indeed, learn to appreciate him.

#

Threepio appeared, hefting a huge, heavy microphone. Jabba told him exactly what to say, and Leia watched in dread as the droid moved before the windows.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc!" he said. "His excellency hopes that you will die...honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

" _Threepio_!" Han shouted, and the audience fell into amused silence. " _You tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden...filth, he'll get no such pleasure from us!_ " As a collective chuckle arose, Leia watched Han turn to Chewie and say something, to which the Wookee yowled.

" _Jabba!_ " Luke called, stepping onto the plank. " _This is your last chance. Free us, or_ die _._ "

Jabba chortled thickly as Threepio handed him the microphone. "Move him into position!" he said, chuckling.

As a guard on the skiff pushed Luke towards the end of the plank, directly over the middle of the Sarlacc, Leia felt fresh tears form in her eyes.

 _Oh, Luke_. Jedi or not, how could he possibly hope to back up such a boastful threat?

She bit her lower lip, waiting for the inevitable to unfold.

 _Are you ready, Leia?_ _came Luke's voice._

Leia thought nothing back to him. No, she would _never_ be ready for this new life that was about to begin. She licked and pursed her dry lips…and waited.

" _Put him in!_ " Jabba bellowed, and Leia closed her eyes, her heart stopping.

This was it.

If Luke died now, there was no hope. Han and Chewie would follow. And if Lando attempted to intervene, he would of course be captured and killed as well. The Rebellion would lose several key members in one afternoon, and it was easy to imagine that the Empire would take advantage of this, and would find ways to ensure their power across the galaxy—and all of this, all of their struggles to free Han, would have been for naught.

 _Now!_ Luke's Force-voice seemed to shout, and Leia opened her eyes—and gasped.

Luke was flying! At least, it appeared to be that way-he was flying through the air above the skiff, his body twisted in a graceful somersault as he easily cleared the heads of the confused guards beneath him, and the moment he landed between them, he raised an arm, his fingers extended. Something metallic glinted in the bright sunslight before his hand, and then lowering it, a green beam of energy appeared. No sooner had Leia recognized the _lightsaber_ for what it was than Luke had begun to expertly swing it around, cutting into and warding off the thugs around him, knocking one straight down into the Sarlaac's perpetually open mouth.

A frenzied chaos began to unfold around the throne as his guests panicked, trying to figure out what to do. Jabba was shouting his fury, confused and horrified by the sudden turn of tables; he gave a few accidental yanks on Leia's chain, briefly choking her. People were running and screaming, shouting and shaking their heads at each other, totally unprepared for the sudden revolt. Among them, she saw Boba Fett's retreating form as he headed for the stairs-likely headed outside to try and stop Luke; but at least he'd not be here to interfere.

Leia turned back to the window, saw Chewbacca was now free and was helping fight off the guards; blasts from the Sail Barge were rocking the skiff, and—wait, where was Luke? Had he fallen?

Tensing, Leia glanced back at Jabba; he'd dropped the chain and was shouting at Bib to do something. Taking the opportunity, she jumped off the throne and ran to the window, squinting her eyes in the bright light that hit her; Luke had somehow managed to leap onto another skiff and was fighting off the guards there-and just then, Boba Fett landed behind him.

 _Leia, now!_ Luke's voice yelled in her mind, and old instincts kicking in, Leia turned back to the Sail Barge interior, once again torn with what she could do.

She grabbed at her chain and sighed harshly; how would she be able to escape? Even if she figured something out, there were guards everywhere, and preoccupied as they were, there were too many present; surely someone would try to stop her if they saw her. Setting her jaw, she looked down at the chain and the decorative gold bands that pathetically covered her heaving chest, glittering in the sunslight—

 _They'll try to stop me if they see me_ , Leia thought, her thudding heart kick up a beat higher. She glanced up at Jabba's throne-and suddenly knew exactly what to do.

Leia found herself retracing her own steps from earlier as she jumped up on the throne before the Hutt, rising directly in front of his bloated form once again—but he paid no attention to her, his huge head twisted to shout at a nearby guard, his chubby arms jiggling as they thrashed about. Leia looked frantically for some kind of hard object, something big and heavy and—

 _The microphone!_

Leia ran up beside Jabba, who barely noticed as he hollered, sending thick wet gobs of slime splattering on the guards and his throne as he demanded an end to the coup.

She paused, realizing for a sick moment that she had to press herself against the Hutt in order to grab the microphone, which had fallen down beside him. But then she shrugged it off and assumed a haphazard slave's embrace, leaning down beside the Hutt's chunky arm to grab the cable from where it had fallen, then pushed herself back, pulling the slimy microphone out from beside his arm and twisting to the control panel. She lifted the microphone and swung it down through the air with a grunt and slammed it down on the throne's control panel with an electronic crash.

Now Jabba turned to her, still shouting, but before he could do anything, Leia smashed the microphone down on the controls again and again, sending up a shower of sparks, startling the Hutt—and then the lights all went out, throwing the Sail Barge into sudden near-darkness.

And in that moment, Leia knew exactly what she had to do.

Dropping the microphone, Leia pushed herself away from Jabba without interference. Stepping to the base of his tail, she planted her hands on its huge, heavily-muscled base and swung her lower body over it with a grunt, landing behind the confused, furious Hutt and rising to her feet. She groped at her chain's slack where it had trailed over the Hutt's tail, and hefting the heavy links, she hurled it up in the air over his head, then quickly tugged it back in. The remaining length of chain drew quickly up from where it connected to his throne—a perfect base to hold it nice and tight.

 _Planting her booted feet_ firmly beneath her, Leia gave a hard pull on the chain. Jabba's cry became a choked gurgle as she tugged again, harder, pulling it tightly against his wide, flabby throat. The Hutt leaned forward, gagging, and although Leia was rocked forward with him, she reached up and grabbed the chain closer to where it was wrapped around his fat throat, then pulled even harder.

Although she was much smaller than him, right then, she felt bigger—as big as a moon, a planet. She yanked even harder, choking him.

She thought of everything she'd gone through in the past couple of days, of all the terrible things he'd made her do, of all the humiliation, all the demoralization, all the disgust, all the pain and fear. The Hutt truly _had_ begun to overpower her, worming and working his slimy way past her will—and had begun to break her from the inside out.

She knew it would be a long, long road to recovering from that—from all that he had awoken in her. But she would be able to handle all that, now. She had a second chance. She still had her old life. She was breaking the bond that Jabba had forced into her—and the control he had over her. She was setting herself free.

Setting her jaw, she gave the chain another hard tug. It had begun to dig between the doughy rolls massed beneath Jabba's chins, and his chubby arms, tongue, and tail thrashed pathetically about as she choked him. She could sense his struggle was almost over—but now was _not_ the time to stop. Leia yanked harder and harder on the chain, choking him with all her might.

Jabba's phlegmy nostrils snarked, splurting out thick gobs of mucus, and his tongue thrashed wildly about, flinging droplets of slime everywhere. Cringing, Leia leaned forward, spreading her bare legs and ramming her pelvis up against the Hutt's back as she leaned over, grabbing the chain directly beside his neck as he took a final, gagging attempt at a breath.

Leia threw her entire body back, tossing her head back, a heavy roar escaping her gritted teeth as she delivered a final, powerful _yank_ on her master's chain _—_ and as Jabba the Hutt died, so did her enslavement.


End file.
